


Leithio in Philinn

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike watch LOTR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leithio in Philinn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Fire"  
> Timeline: Summer between BtVS S5 and S6  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Pfft." Spike swigged from the bottle. "That's just wrong."

"Now you're an expert on Elvish?" Xander waved at the TV.

"You don't fire arrows. You release them. Bow's not a firearm, is it?"

"Firearm, schmire-arm. Gimme a drink."

Spike smirked. "Humans with concussions don't get whiskey."

"I was injured in the line of duty." Xander slouched in his chair. "Know what we need? Flamethrowers! Now there's a firearm. Gimme."

"Buffy would kill me if I let you drink with a head injury."

Xander's head snapped up.

"I mean... the Bot would."

"I knew that."

Spike passed the bottle. Xander drank to Elvish violence.


End file.
